Popularly, use of Motion Estimation and Motion Compensation (MEMC) technology reduces the film judder and motion blur effect when users watch file or video on a TV or computer monitor. On a mobile device, MEMC technology also increases the viewing experience.
Currently, most of the display panels on mobile devices support up to 60 Hz frequency display. MEMC technology can support the frame rate conversion from low frequency, such as film at 24 frames per second, to 60 Hz, or 120 Hz, if the panel supports it. It would have higher power consumption if the film or video displays at 60 Hz. A variable frame rate for command mode technology could reduce the power consumption without affecting the viewing experience.